Narciso Blanco
by MusaSpinelli
Summary: Después de la pelea contra Gaara quedé gravemente herido, posiblemente jamás podría retomar mi camino ninja, con tan bajas posibilidades ¿que me quedaba? ¿podría mi llama de la juventud perdurar ante tales circunstancias? ¿cómo mantener la esperanza ante esta situación?


**Narciso Blanco**

—Un Narciso, una noble flor que fue fuertemente resistente a los inviernos y florece en la primavera.

…

No podía estar más tiempo tendido en esa camilla en el hospital, tenía que entrenar para hacerme más fuerte y poder derrotar a Sasuke, Neji, Gaara y Naruto.

La enfermera se había ido hace apenas unos minutos de ver que todo estuviese bien, así que lo mejor será irme ahora para poder, ya que la cariñosa enfermera no volvería dentro de un largo rato.

Con el sigilo que me permitían mi brazo y pierna, enyesados, ambos izquierdos, bajé hacia el patio del hospital con la intención de hacer flexiones y con ello volverme más fuerte.

—Doscientas lagartijas, esa es mi meta, sino puedes terminarlas serán cien sentadillas, así que aquí vamos—dije mientras intentaba hacer las flexiones, mientras salían quejidos involuntarios de manera constante.

—Lee deberías estar en cama—escuché hablar a la enfermera—detente, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Ella no lo entendía, no podía dejarme vencer tan fácil, no podía decepcionar a Gai-sensei, quería demostrarle al mundo que podía ser un buen ninja aunque no pueda usar ni Gentjutsu ni Ninjutsu, no podía dejar mi camino Ninja.

—Ciento noventa y uno.

—Lee

—Déjeme en paz—le grité, necesitaba terminar las doscientas lagartijas—, por favor, debo—sientía como me faltaba el aire—terminar.

Dejé de escuchar a la enfermera, era demasiado buena, respetaba mi decisión, mi camino ninja.

—No me descarten, aún no estoy fuera.

Recuerdaba como Gai-sensei me dijo alguna vez que todo el esfuerzo es inútil, sino creo en mí mismo.

—Ciento noventa y nueve, solo una más, una más—dije y sentí como me desplomaba y todo se volvía negro.

͞ ͞͞ ͞ ͞ ͞ ͞ ͞ ͞ ͞ ͞ ͞ ͞

Desperté, ya era el atardecer, supongo que me desmayé a la mitad de mi entrenamiento, antes de llegar a las doscientas largatijas.

—Alguien estuvo aquí—dije a la nada al notar un bello Narciso blanco en la ventana de mi habitación.

͞ ͞ ͞ ͞ ͞ ͞ ͞ ͞ ͞ ͞

Paso un tiempo, y desde luego pude dejar el hospital, el Hokague había muerto para ese entonces, mientras la mayoría estábamos inconscientes por un jutsu que fue usado durante el enfrentamiento de Gaara y Sasuke. No había tenido el mismo ánimo desde la pelea con Gaara pero no me rendiría, seguiría mi camino cueste lo que cueste.

—Lee, mira quien vino a verte es Lady Tsunade.

Lady Tsunade, la kunoichi que Tenten admira desde la academia, la mejor sanadora y una de las discípulas del tercer Hokague.

— ¿Es uno de tus estudiantes Gai?—le preguntó Lady Tsunade a mi sensei después de examinarme completamente con la mirada, mientras me sostenía con la muleta.

—Sí, es más que un estudiante es como un hijo.

¿Pero sería capaz de seguir siendo igual? ¿De qué mi llama de la juventud volviera a encenderse?

—Ya veo—Tsunade-sama dirigió su mirada hacia Naruto—Naruto, ¿en serio seguirás perdiendo el tiempo aquí?

—Tiene razón, casi lo olvido, se supone que vería a Iruka-sensei.

—Mejor date prisa—le dijo Tsunade-sama con una sonrisa y él se fue.

—Nadie pensara mal de ti si decides dejar de ser un shinobi—me dijo después de revisarme, me sorprendí y no evité demostrarlo.

¿Qué acaso todo por lo que luche durante años sería en vano?

¿Ya no podría ser ninja?

¿No le demostraría al mundo de lo que soy capaz?

—Pero no está hablando enserio, está exagerando, ¿cierto Lady Tsunade? —escuché la voz atónita de Gai-sensei

—Sus heridas dejaron numerosos fragmentos de huesos incrustados en su columna es un milagro que pueda moverse, es físicamente incapaz de realizar los deberes de un shinobi.

—Esto es una prueba ¿cierto? No habla en serio.

—Aunque exista la posibilidad de operarlo…

—No la escuches Lee—gritó desesperado mi sensei—ella no es Lady Tsunade es un impostora es una cales de embustera que se transformó para parecerse, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿No tengo oportunidad?, ¿no hay esperanza?—pregunté ignorado a mi modelo a seguir.

—Nadie más que yo, intentara la operación pero aun con mi habilidad el riesgo sería enorme.

— ¿Cuál riesgo?—preguntó Gai-sensei, yo no era capaz de preguntar.

—La probabilidad de éxito es 50% a lo sumo y si fallamos morirá.

—Será mejor que renuncies a ser un shinobi haya otro camino.

Yo decidí levantarme y alejarme de ahí, todo estaba perdido, máximo un 50% y si no sale bien, no podría siquiera ver a Sakura enamorarse más de mi rival, de ver a Tenten mejorar o estar con Gai-sensei la persona que más admiro.

—Lee—me llamó Gai-sensei cuando pasé por su lado pero le hice caso nulo y seguí caminando con las muletas, resignado.

—Hola cejas de azotador ¿cómo te va?—me preguntó Naruto, ya era un nuevo día pero mi entusiasmo no había vuelto, creo que Naruto estaba lo suficiente distraído para no notarlo.

—Hola Naruto buenos días—devolví el saludo, sin dejar de lado la cortesía.

—Buenos días, ¿ya fuiste a la revisión con la abuela Tsunade?—me preguntó y apenas pude emitir un sonido de mi boca— ¿si vamos que te dijo? —me inició a preguntar sin dejarme responder—.Fue bueno que viniera por que la aldea está en problemas sabías, vamos a necesitar a todos los ninjas disponibles.

—Si tienes razón—lástima que yo probablemente no sería uno de ellos, mi llama de la juventud quizás ya se había extinguido.

—Así que será mejor que vuelvas a estar fuerte de nuevo a la brevedad ¿de acuerdo?

—Lee aquí estas—escuché la voz de mí amada Sakura

—Hola Sakura

—Te traje esto—dijo Sakura con un ramo en las manos, miré a todos lados y noté que estamos nosotros dos solos en aquel puente

—Son para para mí ¿de verdad? —pregunté nervioso y ella asintió —Muchas gracias—dije intentando acercarme a ella sin mi muleta que estaba a lado de mí y me tropecé pero ella logró sujetarme— Lo lamento mucho Sakura.

Me pregunto si ella fue la que ha dejado Narcisos blancos en mi habitación.

—No hay problema ¿te enteraste?—me preguntó con ilusión— Sasuke ya está en casa se recupera muy bien y dicen que volverá a ser el mismo muy pronto todo gracias a Lady Tsunade.

—Me alegra oír eso son buenas noticias para todos—todos excepto yo.

—Es justo como decían que era deberías dejar que te revisara también, estoy segura de que te puede ayudar a recuperarte—me recomendó mientras me ayudaba con mi muleta, sin saber las bajas posibilidades con las que contaba.

—Ah. Podría ser—asentí, mientras lo decía, quizás con ella sea el 50% y con otra persona un 30% o menos…

—Mientras tanto si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar sabes que solo tienes que pedirlo ¿de acuerdo?

—En serio te lo agradezco muchas gracias Sakura

—Excelente, hasta luego—se despidió, se alejó.

Mi sonrisa se borró de mi rostro, me dolió que a pesar de todo probablemente no se logre, no cumpliría mis sueños, sino se lograba la operación no podría volverme más fuerte y no podría estar con Sakura.

Tomé una de las flores del ramo que Sakura me dio e inicié a quitarle los pétalos para arrojarlos al agua.

—Éxito, derrota, éxito…

Y el último pétalo, derrota. Debía de ser una señal, la señal de que pasaría con mi vida…

De eso ya paso mucho tiempo: la huida de un compañero, los Akatsuki, el que dejáramos momentáneamente de ser los once de Konoha, el ataque de Pain, la más brutal guerra ninja, el regreso de Madara, la muerte de Neji.

Y ahora aún estoy vivo, sigo siendo un ninja y tengo un hijo del cual estoy totalmente orgulloso; sino fuera por mi pasado no tendría todo lo que tengo ahora así que ha valido la pena.

Para mí el Narciso blanco que encontré en mi habitación de hospital hace tantos años actualmente es un símbolo de esperanza, de la esperanza que nunca se debe perder a pesar de las circunstancias.

De la esperanza que demuestra el simple y hermoso color blanco.

De aquella esperanza que puede ayudarte a superar metas que para un derrotista serán siempre inalcanzables.

La esperanza junto con el entusiasmo y el empeño puede conseguir grandes logros.

La esperanza fue, es y será lo más poderoso en mi vida y en la de muchos otros.

Bueno este fanfic va dedicado a Rock Lee, lo he preparado desde hace meses y se me hizo justo publicarlo cerca de su cumpleaños. He tenido falta de inspiración y de internet y con ellos mi atraso en muchas cosas.

Espero actualizar pronto, y que les guste este pequeño one-shot, discúlpenme cualquier error ortográfico en la historia. Los personajes, ambiente y situaciones no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto el puro trabajo y sentimiento es mío, mi perspectiva.


End file.
